Curiosity
by SpencerBrown
Summary: A soldier meets a princess.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them.  
  
Notes: I have no idea where this came from, I can't even remember Sally and Dorothy meeting in the series, but my muse obviously had other plans. I guess that's what I get for listening to too much K.D.Lang. My first yuri. Please be kind.  
  
Pairings: S+D  
  
Curiosity  
  
by Spencer song by K.D.Lang  
  
I sat at the bar, smiling at the soldiers around me. The place, a small bar near one of the larger military bases, was a favorite hangout for bored soldiers, and I enjoyed their boisterous company. I should have been fighting these boys and girls, men and women, but no one recognized me as a resistance fighter, and all I needed to do was pull out an old military vest to slip right in among the crowd. It was nice to be surrounded by their boundless energy and optimism. Both qualities were far too rare in these war times. As a doctor, I dealt mainly with the injured or dying, and any lift for my spirits was greatly appreciated. It was youths like these that kept me going, the need to help them, to keep them safe.  
  
I laughed and shook my sandy braids. 'What am I saying? They're no older than me. I only *feel* ancient.'  
  
I looked up as a slight murmur ran among the soldiers, and followed the collective gaze toward the door. A vision of unexpected radiance met my wide blue eyes.  
  
// Curious and bored Stumbled through the door Tripping over expectations She never knew before //  
  
The vision was a girl. Tall and slender, she looked no more than sixteen, but her bored eyes held a security gained only with age, or suffering. She was dressed in casual protocol, but the drab cut and colors seemed sorely out of place on the graceful form. She moved with an air completely above her surroundings, and I briefly wondered if this girl might not be royalty, dropped from some fairytale to end this war once and for all.  
  
At first she seemed quite pleased, moving smugly to the bar, smiling bemusedly as drinks appeared before her from all directions. Not only the men seemed interested, but many of the women, too. She graciously accepted the attention, nodding politely and speaking small pleasantries, but her eyes were moving constantly. The silver gaze flowed over every inch of the rough wood room, taking in every detail, pausing briefly on every face, learning the features and emotions, and locking them firmly within the confines of memory.  
  
I blinked as her eyes locked with mine.  
  
// Then, curiosity Turns her gaze to me I think she caught me staring at her But I just had to see //  
  
I hadn't realized I was staring, but smiled back with a nod. Something in the silver gaze flickered and she rose from the stool, crossing the crowded room to my seat, long platinum ponytail swinging gently behind her.  
  
As she approached, the man next to me at the bar stood and offered his seat, which the girl politely accepted. She perched on the tall stool and turned to face me, gray eyes pressing deeply into mine, searching for something. I held her gaze with set features, wondering what it was she could be looking for. After a moment she straightened and extended her hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm Dorothy. Who might you be?" The words seemed more akin to Shakespeare or my earlier imagined fairytale than the usual chatter of the bar, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sally." Her grip was firm, and I found myself a bit surprised and impressed by the strength hidden in the slender frame.  
  
She seemed satisfied with the name and smiled, cocking one split eyebrow. As I noticed the unusual and somehow exotic genetic quirk I was taken again by her beauty. Up close she was even more radiant than at a distance. Her silky platinum hair flowed down past her belt, and picked up highlights from around the room. Her eyes were similarly affected by her surroundings, tossing back glimmers of color from the light silver. Her skin was pale and perfect, seemingly untouched by the sun or marred by blemishes.  
  
// The beauty of desire Is shamelessly inspired God, it's overwhelming me //  
  
I found myself staring again and blushed, but she only smiled wider, though still not exposing any teeth.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, her expression becoming curious and strangely earnest.  
  
"To escape." I shrugged and let my hand pass across the crowd. "Just like everyone else." She nodded and turned to gaze again at the mass of moving figures, dancing, laughing, drinking, making out in the corners, anything to forget the imminent battle.  
  
"They all . . . hate this war?" Her eyes remained on the soldiers as she spoke quietly, her words meant for my ears only.  
  
"Of course," her simple question confused me, but I could sense the importance it held for her.  
  
"And do you?" She turned back, capturing my gaze in unbreakable silver.  
  
"Of course," I nodded firmly, reinforcing my conviction. "That is why I fight, so that this foolish war can end."  
  
She frowned. "That is why I fight as well, although wars are not foolish." She paused, for a long moment, her gaze resting on a necking couple. She began to speak, but stopped, hesitated, then began again, her eyes never leaving the oblivious pair. "Does love . . . make you hate war?"  
  
I blinked, and provided the only answer I knew how. Picking up her delicate hand, I softly kissed the knuckles, letting my lips linger for a moment against her soft skin.  
  
// And basking in the sun Seems dangerous and fun. . . God it's overwhelming //  
  
Startled eyes flew back to me, as I turned my gaze up to receive her reaction. The move was completely unasked for, and I could not guess how she would respond. I only knew it was the only action I could possibly have taken. She had entranced me too deeply to allow for any other.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
Her exotic eyebrows formed a convincing glare as her eyes bored into my face, requesting the meaning behind my action.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
The glare lifted to an expression of amused intrigue and she slowly turned our joined hands and brought them to her lips. She touched a similar kiss to my knuckles, and I felt myself shiver. She grinned at my reaction, revealing pearly teeth for the first time since her entrance, and slowly rose from the stool, drawing me to my feet with her.  
  
// Curiosity. . . Is killing me //  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
The simple request snapped me back to reality. I could not return to the base with her. Despite my relative safety among the soldiers *here*, to enter military grounds would be too great a risk. She could not return with me. I knew she could not be a common soldier, yet I had no idea who she could be associated with. I could not reveal the location of our base, and to take her anywhere else would be to drop my soldier's disguise.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
// This infatuation Is getting out of hand In this kind of situation One needs discipline //  
  
I shook my head, knowing this would be the end of tonight's fairytale, yet instead of disdain, my eyes rose to meet admiration and understanding. I had impressed the princess.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
Determined not to lose this unexpected opportunity or the princess's heart, I drew her away from the door toward one of the back corners of the room. A small spot was vacant on a bench against the wall, and I quickly pulled us both in behind the table, noting with satisfaction that the loud music was a bit muffled in this secluded corner so I could hear her soft voice more clearly.  
  
// Curiosity . . . //  
  
She turned her silver eyes to me and slid against me on the bench, snuggling close and entwining her arms about my neck. I responded by pulling her closer with a hand around the slim waist and running my fingers through the platinum tresses. She nuzzled against my neck and nibbled her way playfully up to my earlobe as I pulled the elastic band from her hair. The long veil swung free, wrapping us both in a glorious golden cape. I felt her lips twitch up into a smile and suddenly her mouth was on mine, drawing my breath out in a small gasp. I was completely unprepared for the strength of the kiss, but was quickly drawn into the dance. Neither mouth yielded to the other as we parried for control, each trying to overwhelm the other, and each delighted that she was not able to do so.  
  
// Curiosity. . . Is killing me //  
  
We finally parted, gasping for breath after the prolonged lack of oxygen. Our smiling eyes locked once more, both extremely satisfied that neither will had won out.  
  
The platinum veil fell across her eyes and I brushed it tenderly aside. She snuggled against my chest and settled down against me, my arms moving protectively around her.  
  
// The beauty of desire Is shamelessly inspired God, it's overwhelming me And basking in the sun Seems dangerous and fun. . . God it's overwhelming //  
  
The scene of militaristic relaxation continued before our eyes, but I was no longer watching. I could feel her steady heartbeat against my skin, and was enveloped in its quickened rhythm, blocking out all the music and voices. My ears were filled with the sound of her breath and my nose with the smell of her hair. Her arms hugged my own tightly and I sank deeper into her presence. The princess had claimed me completely, and I was happy with the knowledge.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
The night wound itself out around us, but I didn't care, grateful for this one moment apart from the battle. This was the peace I wanted to share. Despite the pain, I would fight for it.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
As the night died, I opened my embrace and she turned to face me.  
  
"Why are *you* here," I asked, finally daring to know the nature of the possible demon who had captured my heart.  
  
"To understand this battle. One can not hope to lead if one does not know for what the soldiers fight. To see the beauty, one must understand the nature of the hearts destroyed."  
  
"And did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
She paused, and one exotic eyebrow rose in consideration. "I believe I have." She smiled and I returned the favor. "Thank you. I shall always remember."  
  
"As will I." Our lips met in one last lingering kiss, and her hands rose to cup my face as mine still held her waist.  
  
We parted slowly, neither truly wanting the evening to end, and she rose gracefully, her silky hair swinging freely about her shoulders, and walked confidently to the door.  
  
She turned back, and our eyes locked for one last moment before she disappeared out into the darkness.  
  
// Curiosity. . . //  
  
* * * Owari * * * The End. 


End file.
